


Beware the beast of the Bay Area

by Phantom_Works_Stories_Division



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Cross them at your Peril, DedSec is Terrifying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Works_Stories_Division/pseuds/Phantom_Works_Stories_Division
Summary: There are many dangerous groups in the Bay Area, but one stands above all the rest. One that has another name but the people who live in the dark merely call the Beast of The Bay Area, cross them if you dare.





	Beware the beast of the Bay Area

The 2 men were members of the 580s gang, one was a relatively new recruit, another was a rare veteran. The pair had been called to backup over an attack on one of their territories. Pulling their 3.9T they found their allies unconscious or dead and members of rival gangs in similar states along with cars belonging to the different gangs.

“Damn it, DedSec.” The older one said.

“How can you tell?” the younger one asked.

“So many different factions, all of them having been looted, this has all the hallmarks of a DedSec operative, calling in the other factions as a distraction.” The older one replied.

“Damn hackers. You know we should punish those…” The younger one started.

“Woah, woah, woah.” The older one interrupted. “The 580s don’t want to tangle with the Beast of the Bay Area.”

“The what?” The younger one asked.

“DedSec.” The older one explained. “Everyone in the Bay Area knows that you don’t mess with DedSec. We’re lucky, the other guys learnt the hard way.”

“Others?” The younger one asked.

“Where do I begin?” The Older one asked. “HMP mocked DedSec in Cyber Driver, as a result their emails were hacked and their very expensive car was stolen. New Dawn tried to block DedSec’s recruitment video and they tore apart their façade and basically destroyed them. Haum boasted that DedSec couldn’t hack them, they were humiliated on national television and exposed for their spying. The Tezcas? They killed a DedSec member and DedSec killed 4 of their top brass, brutally tore apart their business, the 580s have been expanding in Oakland because the Tezcas were crippled. Same with the Bratva, DedSec interfered with some of their business and they retaliated, in return DedSec went to war with them, and blew up their safehouses in Marin, not to mention stealing millions of dollars’ worth of drugs from them. Blume? Their CTO lead the campaign against DedSec and they got him thrown in jail. Even the f**king feds! They tried to force DedSec to work for them, they got exposed for it. Even other hackers. P8 hacked DedSec, they wrecked a deal with the Sons, then stole their bunker. And this was over the course of about a month or so.”

“I hadn’t thought about it.” The younger one said.

“DedSec is a dragon hiding in this city, attack them and they attack back. Even people running jobs outside of challenging DedSec, if they get their attention then DedSec will wreck them. The companies and the politicians deny it but we all know who rules the Bay Area. We always have to beware of the beast of the Bay Area.” The older one concluded.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I read on TV tropes Fridge Horror page for WD2 that DedSec had gotten on the bad side of a lot of people, but at the same time I thought about the fact that all these people they messed with HAVE tried to attack DedSec, and each of them paid dearly for it, so yes maybe they would be angry at them, but I think they are more likely terrified of them.  
> Also the 2 characters are irrelevant, which is why I didn’t name them, just calling them ‘the younger one’ and ‘the older one’, I made them members of the 580s because in the campaign they are the ones who are brought into contact with DedSec the least, like the Sons they are basically collateral in a mission against someone else (corrupt cops for the 580s, P8 for the Sons) as opposed to the Tezcas, Bratva and Auntie Shus who had full operations against them.


End file.
